Voracious World of Pokemon
by Josephiroth
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, just making it clear. Also, Warning: This story has Vore content plus an adult-rated as sex and etc. Do you know my character from some previous stories that were title with word Actillian? This is the story of Joseph, the Dimensional Traveler who ended up in a world of Pokemon...and Pokemorph. Just trying out something new, and beware of Pelspaan!
1. Prologue: Judgment

**Voracious World of Pokémon**

Prologue

 **Judgment**

 _Written by Josephiroth_

12345-?-54321

[YouTube - Theme: Kingdom Hearts - Destati [Project Destati: Awakening]]

Breaking the sounds of silence as a ripping tear could be heard in the world, appearing a swirling black vortex-like portal that hovers sideways like a doorway, being above the stone bricks covered ground. Then a being stepped out of the portal, wearing a red hooded trench-coat, and the being seem to look down immediately as their black and dark red and yellow-lining steel-toed boot touch the ground.

"This is new," the being spoke, the voice sounded like a male. After he fully stepped out of the black hole-like portal, it immediately shrunk down until it vanished from sight.

"For once, I'm not falling out of the sky," he muttered as he tapped the stone-brick covered ground with his right steel boot.

This male stood six feet and four inches tall, and has close to a good muscle-build body but with a slightly chubby gut. He wore a red hooded trench-coat that covers most of his body, but being unzipped in the front, reveals he wears black jeans with a brown belt. He also wore a black t-shirt with a dark red dragon-like face on the front with red visible-looking eyes that could fool a person in thinking the shirt pattern was alive. Speaking of patterns, the trench-coat also had a pattern of two eastern dragons twirling around most parts of the coat, with the dark red dragon on the left arm, and the blue dragon on the right. And he also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with diamond-like white M-marks on the back of them.

Underneath that hood, his face was visible, revealing him to be a human with Caucasian-white skin, and has a dark-brown beard and sideburns. He wore a black rectangular eyeglass, and his eyes were brown.

Then he surveyed his surroundings, seeing what looks like a vast area ruins with broken pillars. Behind him he could see what looks like a cave entrance. And then beyond the area, were clouds that were visible and seem to be below. And when he looked up, he saw a clear, night sky, with a full moon, and hundreds of twinkling stars.

He had his back turned to the ruins while gazing up at the sky, and he spoke, "Okay, I must've came upon some old ruins on top of a mountain, or a floating island in the sky?" He spoke to himself while keeping his gaze up at the night sky, studying it the patterns.

None of which he recognizes, he sighed, "I'm not on Earth…and yet I still breathe, indicating that this world has oxygen, so this world is Earth-like, but is likely another fantasy world." He turned his gaze away from the night sky and looked towards the sight of the cave, which must act as the entrance and exit for these ruins. "Well, best to climb on down and see what kind of civilization this world has…hopefully I don't need to hide."

And just as he was about to take a step towards the cave, a sudden burst of light shine behind him, illuminating the whole area. He halted, surprised by the sudden light and warmth from behind him. But he also felt it, the level of power and mystical might.

 _ **"Hm, it been a long time since a human actually dared to do this again,"**_ spoke a heavenly voice, sounding gentle and kind, but deep and full of power behind those words, and very difficult to tell if this being was male or female, sounded like both.

The feeling of a God, is what this human sensed, and now, being cautious, he slowly turned around while muttered, "Sunshade."

As the human turned, his eyeglasses appeared to become tinted, blocking the blinding light. The human's eyes widen as he now saw that the ruins of ancient temple illuminate.

And beyond it, a glowing stairway that leads into the heavens. The heavens themselves is what is causing such blinding light, and then he could see it, a dark silhouette of a large being walking down those steps.

Sounds of those steps as this being that walked down those stairs indicates that this being was bipedal, unless they only got two legs. Then, as this godly being reached the final step, appearing on the same ground as the human. The dark silhouette of the being revealed this godly being as around ten feet and seven inches tall, the being has a six feet long tail, and what looks like a large halo hovering behind their back, their torso appear a little bulky, muscular. And the eyes, they were green with red pupils, they glowed.

When the heavenly light seems to close, and the stairs leading up to them start to vanish. With the light reflecting off the moon that keep the area illuminate, the human saw what the being actually looks like, and the human's eyes widen in shock surprise.

This Godly being was an anthro-like form of a white equine that resembles closely to a kirin, with a gray, vertically-striated covered chest, groin area and the underside of their tail. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of their mane, and on their face. Their two-pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves, while their muscular arms, the hands and wrists were golden covered, each has a thumb and four-fingers. Their long mane juts away from their head, and their face is gray, with those glowing green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below their eyes. This Godly being also has a streak of gold coloration their head, and ears that pointed upward. Their neck wasn't long, but has two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. Floating behind them, or possibly clinging onto their back, they have a golden cross-like wheel attached to their body. The halo-like cross on the back also has four jewels attached to it. Their limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of their legs, shoulders, elbows and knees. Their tail is fairly like their mane in shape and coloration.

 _'An Arceus…an anthropomorphic Arceus,'_ thought the human, still clearly shocked by that and very confused.

The Alpha Pokémon, the god of the pokémon world, gave a sigh and spoke, _**"Yes, I am Arceus, and the correct term young mortal, is Pokémorph. I chose this form to meet you with, makes things easier to speak to a small morsel like you."**_

 _'Did the pokémon…did he just read my mind,'_ thought the human, making the alpha pokémon sighed in annoyance.

 _ **"I did human, and no, I'm not male, nor female, and no, I'm not genderless, like what most of your species refer me as. No, I am a hermaphrodite, I have both genders. So please, say 'shi' and 'hir', it's a polite thing to do. And again, I chose to take form as a pokémorph to make things easier. If you want to meet my pokémon state, then very well!"**_ shi spoke mentally in a grouchy tone, likely annoyed by this conversation so far.

And suddenly, hir body glowed brightly in pink before turning into a bluish-white light color. And hir body started to change shape while also growing in size.

In mere moments shi grew, from a ten-foot-seven-inches to fifteen feet and seven inches tall. And hir form was more quadruped-shape now. Then the glowing light burst into fragments, revealing Arceus's form. He was basically the same as his pokémorph, but now bigger in size. But shi now has four-pointed feet and are tipped with gold hooves. Hir long mane was a bit longer now. Hir neck now is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides. Hir golden cross-like wheel is now attached to hir body by hir abdomen. All in all, hir body coloration hasn't changed.

And the human could now see the sight of Arceus's eyes, they were a bit bloodshot-like, like as though shi was rudely woken up from bed, and considering the night sky. The human realizes that he was the one to accidentally woke him up. Even so, he then mentally shielded his mind as he had learned that Arceus could read his mind at will.

 _ **"There, are you happy now? This is what I look like as a Pokémon, like what mostly said in your old books,"**_ he sighed, feeling annoyed and tired. _**"Seriously, I thought you humans have learned your…wait a second…"**_ Arceus blinked in surprise, having noticed something. When trying to speak into the human's mind now, what Arceus could mentally see was what looks like a powerful mental barrier. Arceus blinked in surprise and pulled hir head back a bit, _**"Your mind is strong it seems, on the same level as the Mewtwos. Hm, were you trained by one of them perhaps…ugh, you can't hear me."**_

Shi sighed, and for a moment, hir mouth became visible as shi opened what was the lining between the green circular patterns below hir eyes, revealing them to be cheeks or at least at the end of hir mouths. When shi opened them, revealing shi has big pink tongue, and no teeth, and the back of hir throat. And then after a moment of wetting hir mouth hir saliva, shi spoke, **"Lower your barrier, child, I prefer to speak to you mentally."**

The human replied as he kept his expression calm, close to neutral, but with the shades of his eyeglasses gone, they were clear, and he gave a deadpan gaze, close to emotionless, making it difficult to read his expression as well. And he replied, "I do not want you to invade my mind, so either speak with your mouth, or I'll leave."

Arceus's right eye twitched a little but still shi looked surprised, shi thought to hirself, _' this human got some balls to disrespect a being like I, some guts, any Pokémon and Pokémorph would defend my honor if any of them were here.'_ Still, feeling tired, and a bit grouchy, shi replied, **"Oh you are a naughty boy, you came to the entrance of my home, your aura unannounced itself to gain my attention, and yet now you're disrespecting me."**

The human kept his gaze neutral still, unreadable, even his pose, merely standing straight, his arms to his sides, his eyes only blinking once as he looked up at Arceus. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, I had only just arrived, I'll leave then so you can go back to bed," he said as he turned around to walk away, but just as he was about to step towards to the cave, he bumped into what felt like an invisible barrier.

 **"You came alright, you intruded in my hall, and now you're saying you'll just leave, even after you had used your team and the azure flute to get here, are you saying I'm not worth as a challenge for you,"** Arceus spoke, sounding irritating. **"Or did you secretly have a Master Ball and try to capture me so to change the world back to the way it was?"**

The human turned around to face Arceus, his expression showed slight annoyance, as the barrier itself was made by Arceus. And so, he replied, "I do not have a team with me, nor the fact I have none of those items on me. Heck, shouldn't the sounds of the azure flute be the one to awaken you, not my energy? And considering how tired you were, if I wanted to capture you with such item, then why didn't I do that during your transformation?"

Still tired from being disturbed from hir rest, but hearing what the human state, some common sense which Arceus would've realized if shi wasn't so tired. But right now, shi felt angry, more then that, shi felt pissed. Shi was giving a glare, **"So, what you're saying is that you come into my home with no pokémon or pokémorph teamed up with you, you have no items to capture me, nor the fact you have the flute, but the energy I felt is coming from you. Such power, were you trained by one of my creations, one of the Mews or their cousins the Mewtwos? Are you here to battle me-"**

"None of them trained me to get to my level of power, and no," he interrupted hir. "I do not want anything from you, all I want is to leave this place."

Shi growled, such impudence of this human! Such disrespect towards hir, he who intruded on hir home, stating that he didn't bring anyone with him to assist him against hir, such disrespect to hir and hir guards outside hir home and on the mountain. Shi roars out, **"ENOUGH! I have heard enough out of you, I challenge you to battle right here, right now! If you win, you may leave, but if I win you will face judgment!"**

The human's eyes closed, tilted his head to his right and let out a quiet sigh and muttered, "…just like with Princess Celestia." He then looked up at Arceus, the human wasn't sure if he could handle Arceus, considering the amount of power shi wields. But he has a strong feeling that if he declines or forfeits, shi'll likely end him. "Very well," he said as he looked up at hir, then he raises his arms in front of him before spreading his legs a part a little, like as though getting ready for boxing.

 **"Let the battle commence!"** yelled Arceus.

[Theme music: Pokémon Arceus Battle Theme (Epic Orchestral Remix)]

Arceus raised his front hooves up as his body outline flashes golden, shi yelled out as shi slammed hir hooves into the ground, **"EARTH POWER!"** And glowing gold cracks appeared around and started to travel towards the human.

Suddenly the human vanished just a second before those glowing cracks reached and exploded, and the human appeared on one of the broken pillars before leaping to another and another, he was going fast, too fast for a normal human. But not fast enough for Arceus, shi saw where he was about to leap towards.

 **"HYPER VOICE!"** shi roared out and kept hir mouth wide open and released a blue wave of energy right towards the pillar that the human was about to reach.

The human muttered quietly, "Teleport." And he vanished a second later and the blast of Hyper Voice destroyed the pillars and others behind it.

Arceus tries to sense where the human went, until shi heard soft, quiet words above, "Electrical Surge." And just before shi looked up, shi felt hirself be showered upon hundreds of thunder-shock-like bolts, each being an electrical bolt that harmed hir, but didn't paralysed.

But shi saw him, he was floating above hir for a moment, his right hand outstretched like that move originated. His hood was off, revealing spikey obsidian-black hair, signs of electrical energy like as though he had shocked himself for performing it.

And the feeling of shock ended as he landed on her mane and leaped backwards, using hir mane like a diving board. And as he flipped around, he aimed his left hand and said, "Fireball." And a ball of flame burst from the palm of his hand.

Arceus leaped out of the way, dodging the move as the fireball hit the ground, bursting into a small explosion and ending itself. Shi turned to face the human who landed on the pillar, keeping that neutral gaze on hir, watching hir, calculating hir, like a hunter studying their prey.

And that pissed hir off even more before hir body glowed a white outline as shi growled, **"Extreme Speed."** And shi went right him and about to strike, there was no way he dodges hir hoof strike.

And he ducked a second before it even hit, leaped off the pillar as well and landed onto the ground. Shi growled and chased after him and he kept on dodging each of hir strikes, seemingly able to see them incoming towards him. He didn't blink at all, and just dodge and leaped away from hir as shi comes at him.

"How do you keep dodging?!" shi roared out.

"You keep saying your words so loudly, it's easy to see what's coming," he said, answering hir question as he kept on dodging hir blows, and every blow he dodged shi hit the ground, putting holes in them.

As shi gotten close, having heard him, and shi had to admit, he was right, and shi heard him say his own moves as well. And shi recalled one thing, he blocked hir from reaching his mind. So, once shi was close, shi spoke mentally, _**"FLAMETHROWER!"**_ And shi released a red-orange stream of fire out of hir mouth and went down upon him, consuming him in flames.

As shi then leaped backwards, finishing hir flamethrower, shi would've smirked until shi realizes he wasn't doing what any humans would when being burned by flames; scream and yell out. When the flames die out, hir eyes wide as shi saw him just standing there, no burn marks.

 **"HOW?!"** shi yelled in shock and fury, no human is immune to flames!

"Flame-proof clothing such as my trench-coat," he merely stated, watching hir, waiting for hir next move before raising his right hand up, palm forward, facing hir, not blinking yet, he watched hir, waiting for hir next move.

He merely stating something in that tone and the way he looked at hir made hir feel he didn't view hir as a challenge, and to tell a pokémon/pokémorph that they're not worthy of a good challenge is an insult, and especially a big one for the God of this world. And shi questioned how he gotten those clothes. Shi glares at him before hir body started to glow brightly.

Then he saw hir shrink back down till shi was back in hir ten feet and seven inches tall pokémorph form. Hir eyes glowed, glaring at him as the light on hir shattered off like glass. **"That is it! No more mister nice guy,"** Arceus said, deciding to go with full power, and then shi raised hir right hand and yelled out, **"ICE BEAM!"**

And a light blue ball formed in the palm of hir hand before unleashing multiple light blue means towards him.

"Ice beam," he said, and he fired a sudden burst stream of ice out of his hand, and his collided with hir own. Both exploded together, forming a ball of ice with spikes around before it dropped to the ground.

Shi thought extreme-speed and was upon him in seconds, and went to strike him with hir left fist with enough strength. Shi saw his eyes widen before he raised his ice-covered right arm to block the blow.

Sounds of it shattering while shi sent him flying through the air. Shi didn't stop, as shi went upon him as he flew through the air, he is covering his head with his arms while shi used hir right hand and thought the word thunderbolt. Hir hand covered in electricity before shi slammed hir hand into his gut and released a close-range thunderbolt.

He yelled in surprise before being sent flying into some pillars, crashing into the ground as pillars fall around.

Shi smirked, thinking he was finally beaten, but shi looked surprise as he rose up off the ground, coming back onto his feet. And once he was standing there, his body suddenly glowed a faint white energy around his form, and any signs of bruises and scratches were gone.

Shi was surprised, he could recover! Shi then chuckled, **"Okay, now I wonder if you're somehow related to the Mews. You're no normal human."**

"I'm not," he simply state, watching hir. Shi thought he means related to the Mews, but he continued, "I question myself every day if I am a natural human."

 **"Clearly,"** Arceus replied, watching him, the feeling tiredness having left hir for now, as this battle was starting to get exciting. Shi has managed to calm down now, **"So who taught you?"**

"No pokémon nor pokémorph had taught me, and no humans either," he simply stated, he blinked, watching hir still. "I have many teachers, none of which exist around here."

 **"Must you make things confusing,"** shi spoke, **"enough, it's time to end this."**

"Indeed, teleport," he said before he vanished. Arceus immediately looked up and saw him coming down at hir with his left arm held back, "Earthen Strike."

Arceus leaped out of way, just as he impacted the ground with his fist, haven't halted himself, and in mere burst, stone spikes burst out of the ground around him, small and large spikes, really wrecking up the area.

Arceus had dodged the move by jumping hirself, and as shi watched him, smirking as shi then ran around some pillars and those stone spikes, shi thought of something and hir body glowed for a moment.

"Terraform," he stated and suddenly all those spikes pulled themselves into the ground, returning to its original state, and he saw the pokémorph looking at him in surprise. Then saw the pokémorph leap right at him, with hir body glowing in white outline, about to use extreme speed.

"Shadow Dragon," he said before he puffed out his chest forward, and bursting out of his chest, from his black t-shirt with a dragon-like face on it. A dragon's head burst out of the shirt, it was dark red in color and large, stretching out of his shirt-covered chest, forming a large gaping dragon maw.

And Arceus's extreme speed hirself straight into that gaping mouth, before shi could even yell or dodge, the dragon's mouth slammed shut, fully engulfing Arceus's head and chest, his legs and tail sticking out of it, but not kicking about nor any struggling.

That is, until the body vanished, causing the dragon head gawk out, shocked and annoyed by the lost of its food.

"Substitute…" the human muttered.

 **"That's right,"** said Arceus, standing right behind him, and just before he could turn to face hir. Arceus's hand gripped hold of his right side and released a light blue electricity. Arceus had thought two moves; one, Thunder Wave, which immediately paralysed the human's body, enough to make the move in 'Shadow Dragon' to end, causing the long neck to pull back into the shirt until the dragon's head merges back into the shirt.

And the second move shi thought of was; Disable. Hir eyes were glowing as shi held Joseph, gazing into his eyes now as his body was paralysed, he was shocked, shi used the move to paralyse his hidden move that was in his shirt. The only part of him able to move were his eyes, and air coming in and out of his mouth and nose.

 **"And with that, I win,"** shi stated, and now shi could hear his thoughts, he was wondering how shi could use that move. **"I'm the God of this world, dear, I created everything, including the moves. And now, it's time for you to face judgment, remember, you lost."** And with hir hand, shi lifted his body upwards, holding up until he was eye-level.

All he could do was look at hir eyes and struggle, trying to open his mouth enough to speak, to say the word 'teleport' just to escape.

Shi grinned, **"You lost fair and square, and thus as my judgment, and not as my special move. Is for…"** and hir stomach growled, shi chuckled, **"Well, my stomach wants you, so that is decided."**

 _'No, please! Don't kill me!'_ he thought loudly, his mental barrier was gone, so now shi could hear his voice.

 **"Oh darling, why should I kill you, I'm going to keep you. You lost to me, and as for my judgment, I could've just sent you to prison, but honestly, after all of that, I want to keep you,"** shi said, after all, this human is rare, really rare, especially with all those moves and that special shirt of his and his flame-proof coat.

He blinked in confusion, he thought back, _'Then you're not going to eat me?'_

 **"I was thinking of stuffing you down into my cock and masturbate you into cum and find a lovely human, pokémon, or pokémorph and impregnate her so she could birth you to be something new. Or stuffing you into my womb and make a new legendary, but I'm hungrier right now, you'll be my early breakfast,"** she spoke, still holding him up in front of hir, shi grins before licking hir lips.

 _'But you'll kill me by eating me!'_ he yelled in shock fear while struggling…and also glad his whole body was paralysed, because one of his fantasies was vore, but he didn't want his life to end like this.

Arceus gave him a deadpan look, then shi sighed and shook hir head slowly, **"Your knowledge on all life in my world is rather small and limited. I might have to put you into school in that case."**

He would've blinked in confusion, wondering what shi was talking about. But shi continued, **"Now, enough talking."** And hir mouth opens wide in front of his face, and shi stuck out hir tongue, showing drooping saliva as shi was feeling really hungry right now.

 _'No! Please don't!'_ he thought and would've yelled more words.

But Arceus did what he did to hir, blocked hir mind as shi lifted him towards hir gaping maw, and now engulfed his head. He couldn't even struggle, and likely was shouting more words mentally. And the moment hir tongue licked his head, shi felt his taste.

He was so tasty, so delicious and clean, like as though he kept himself washed each and every day, and the taste in his currently spikey hair had tasted like apples, he likely used apple shampoo as well. Shi closed hir mouth around his neck, feeling them while gently sucking on his head.

 _ **'Mm, I can tell others will be eating you a lot in the future, too bad for them for you are mine,'**_ shi thought to hirself, keeping the mental wall up so to ignore his cries for mercy. And shi kept on licking his head, feeling him with hir tongue, soaking him up in hir saliva.

 _ **'Mm still, why aren't you own by a Pokémon or a pokémorph yet if you tasted this good? Did you managed to elude their capture and reach my home,'**_ shi thought before then taking a gentle, slow, savoring gulp. Shi felt his head reached the back of hir throat while shi held his waist. Shi widens hir mouth a bit to take in those shoulders.

Shi pushes more of him in until hir mouth closed around his waist and arms, shi placed hir other hand on his thighs, and then hir tongue touched his clothes, tasting them. Shi groans in delight, and shi thought to hirself once more, _**'Mm, your clothes are just as good! Okay, why hasn't any humans captured you, you obviously keep your clothes cleaned up each and every day too! I might keep you as a maid, wonder how you look in a maid outfit?'**_

Shi muffled giggled while tasting him, pushing hir tongue into the insides of his clothes as well, feeling around, licking his skin along with his clothes. And as shi felt around the underside of his coat with hir tongue, soaking it all up with hir saliva, shi felt hidden straps. When licking on the back area, shi felt and tasted what seems like a backpack.

 _ **'You managed to hide your backpack underneath your coat, you're really prepared,'**_ shi thought while enjoying hir delicious human.

Shi figured he might've giggled if he wasn't paralysed when hir big, squishy, saliva-soaked tongue squeeze its way and licked into his armpits. Considering how clean and tasty he was, shi wasn't surprised for the fruit-scented deodorant too.

 _ **'Mm, you're like a delicious burger mixed with a grassy Pokémon salad,'**_ shi thought as shi moaned before then pushing him into hir mouth while shi swallowed.

Shi could feel hir neck bulging out now as his chest and shoulders go in. While shi now felt his waist sink in between hir lips, while hir hands now gripped his legs, shi pushed him in further until hir cheeks bulges while his lower waist, his groin and butt enter hir mouth.

While inside hir throat, human's eyes were still wide as he was still paralysed, he kept on yelling, begging out for hir to stop and let him go. But shi ignored, and all he could see was the insides of hir throat, looking downwards and feeling the heat of the stomach below, he could hear it gurgling, it was eager for him. And his eyes widen as he felt his eyeglasses slide off of him and fall down into the pit, and for a moment, heard a small splash. He groaned, whimpered, _'My favorite glasses…'_

Arceus moans in delight as shi tasted his clothes that entered with his body into hir mouth, hir squishy tongue getting in between the underside of his shirt and his belly, feeling it, it was slightly chubby. _**'Mm, maybe I should've stuffed you up until you were big as a Snorlax, then again humans take too long to get that fat.'**_

Then shi tries to squeeze hir tongue into his pants, but couldn't. Shi felt it, the belt that held on tightly, keeping it in place. Shi growled, now annoyed, _**'So far you're so good, I want to taste your musk and ass to see how good you truly are, so why do you try to deny me that? Oh well, psychic.'**_ Shi thought and thus hir eyes flashed red before shi mentally took hold of his belt and unbuckle it and pulled out the strap so it be unhooked.

And with that, the tightness around his waist was gone, and then with hir squishy, saliva-soaked tongue, shi digs into his pants and tasted his groin.

The human would've gasped out in shock if his whole body wasn't paralysed, his eyes would've widen in shock. But he still groaned, feeling that tongue of hir's, and it was rubbing around and against it, causing him to moan.

Arceus could hear the muffled noise within and shi would've grinned, his groin was just as delicious as the rest of him. This human was like a five-star gourmet meal in one body, and his groin was delicious as a sweet dessert, like a delicious banana-split sundae.

 _ **'I could heal you from the paralysis, but you'll likely try to teleport to escape, you…naughty boy,'**_ shi thought, then stopped licking his groin and pushes hir tongue further until shi got between those thighs and upwards, getting to between his butt-cheeks, tasting him. _**'Very clean there, my goodness, you've really kept yourself so clean, like as though you secretly waited to be eaten.'**_

And then as shi continued to lick there, feeling his butthole as well, tasting it with hir big, squishy, saliva-soaked tongue. Shi could hear hir stomach growling, aching for hir to swallow. But shi felt another thing; arousal.

Shi let go of his right thigh so to move hir left hand down and grip hold of hir unsheathed, dark pink cock that had came out of hir groin. Shi also felt hir balls unsheathing themselves between hir thighs, revealing them into the air, as they were the size as basketballs. And hir cock that had unsheathed itself, it was about forty-two inches long and twelve inches thick.

And with the use of hir right hand, taking it off of his other thigh, shi feels hir chest softly. The arousal was making hir chest to slowly puff outward, they were getting nicely round, slowly growing into a big pair of breasts.

 _ **'Mm, you now got me wondering how stretchy you could be,'**_ shi had those thoughts, but then pushes them aside. _**'Maybe another time you can pleasure me, after all, I own you.'**_

And with that, shi pulled hir tongue out of his pants and underwear before taking a nice, wet GLURP, pulling him further in. And as his thighs now sink into hir mouth, shi could feel hir stomach gurgling louder, shi knew it wanted him right now. Now as hir lips closed around his knees, shi tilted hir head backwards, so his paralyzed legs were held in the air above hir.

 _ **'Oh how I want to continue to swallow you slowly, but my stomach craves you much more then my mouth,'**_ Arceus thought as shi takes another swallow, taking in his legs, until his steel-toed boots were sticking out of hir mouth.

Shi gave another swallow, sucking them in between hir lips. Hir cheeks now bulging as shi kept hir mouth shut, then with one, final, wet GLURP. Shi swallowed, sending his feet down into hir throat and felt his whole body sliding down into hir stomach.

The human's eyes widen as he felt himself now fully sliding down. He had saw the entrance into the stomach first, and heard the bubbling, gurgling noises of those stomach acids. He felt his head pushed into that chamber first, the entrance of the stomach closing around for a moment before the rest of him was pushed inside.

Despite his body being paralysed, he felt the stomach stretching out a bit to take more of him inside, and the stomach entrance seem to try to forcefully the rest of him, forcing his joints to bend. He was forced to curl up into a ball while now sitting inside a pool of stomach acids that have now first started to numb him when it touches his skin. He was sitting up a bit, his back against the wall of the stomach, but have felt the stomach acids reached up to his waist.

He gave one, final, mental yell as he saw the entrance/exit of the stomach open once more, _'Please…'_

 **"UUUUURRAAAAAAAP!"** shi belched, expelling all of his air that had went down with him. In doing so shi felt hir belly sloshing and deflating a bit to conform around hir bedtime snack. Shi groaned, licking hir lips, the taste of his still lingers in hir mouth, that amazingly delicious taste, and the belch had brought along some of his flavor. Shi smiled as shi recalled each taste and flavor of each part of him, oh he was like a five-star gourmet meal alright.

Shi looked down, placing hir right hand on hir dome of a belly, it replaced hir abs with the sight of hir bulging belly. With the loss of air, he would faint, go unconscious and process would begin. If he wasn't paralysed, then he could've hold his breath and struggled a bit longer, or worse, teleport out.

Shi giggled softly while rubbing hir bulging belly, feeling the bulges of his body within. Hir belly was nicely round now, bulging like a beach-ball. Shi could press hir hand in to feel his body within.

 **"Mm, thank you darling, for being mine tonight, now and forever,"** shi spoke softly, rubbing hir bulging belly, hearing it churn and gurgle as it worked on him.

And shi also felt hir rock-hard member, it is rubbing against the underside of hir belly. Shi grinned and rubbed it softly with hir other hand, **"Not right now, feeling a little tired."**

With a mental command, the gates of the heavens opened as the glowing stairway formed. Shi smiled, patted hir bulging gut while ending the arousal, shi feels hir cock sheathing back inside, hir ballsack pulling inside between hir thighs, and hir breasts shrinking on hir chest.

And with that, considering how late the night was, shi walked towards the stairs, hir bulging belly swaying left and right by hir movement, hir tail wagging softly.

 _ **"Yes, that was a worthy meal,"**_ shi thought to hirself as shi walks up those steps, going back into hir main home so to rest and let hir stomach digest.

12345-Morning-54321

It was a calm, peaceful morning, the sun had risen an hour ago, and inside the home of Arceus, who had a peaceful sleep for a few hours. Shi was currently wide awake, and sitting in a comfy white chair, with an open slot in the back for hir tail.

Shi was sitting in hir living room within hir home, the Hall of Origins, and shi held the today's newspaper in hir hands. One of hir servants had retrieved it for hir, and right now, shi wants to be alone.

As shi then lowered hir newspapers, shi felt the feeling in hir gut. Shi looked down, seeing it barely chubby, shi thought to hirself, _**'One left?'**_ And after a moment, an internal gurgle, till shi feels something pushing up hir throat. When shi felt the object come out onto hir tongue, shi tuck it of hir mouth. Putting hir newspapers aside, shi reached for it with hir right hand and pulled out…

Small, rectangular eyeglasses that were covered in stomach acids and saliva.

Shi smiled and then sets it on the table beside hir comfy chair, revealing stomach acids and saliva-covered trench-coat, dragon-face shirt, black jeans and brown belt, black and dark red steel-toe boots, a pair of black fingerless gloves, dark blue underwear, a black backpack, a dark red bookbag, a wallet with a chain, and a sheathed sword.

 _ **'Is that the last of his items?'**_ shi thought as shi pushes hir right hand against hir soft, chubby belly. Shi feels around, feeling no object except for a pile of digestive mushy leftovers of the human body. Shi smiled, _**'Finally, now to complete the process.'**_

Shi closed hir eyes and hummed softly before hir stomach now finally flattens down, revealing hir abs once more. Then, shi felt it inside hir head.

His soul, it was inside hir head, in hir mind. Like a new book that became part of hir internal library. And now, wanting to know who hir human was, shi mentally opened that book.

And after a few seconds, hir eyes opened wide in a fury and shi stood up from hir chair before shouting, **"PALKIA!"**

One of hir servants rushed into the room, a teenage human male, who has tan skin, dark green hair, and wore a butler uniform. He spoke up, "Is there something the matter, mistress?"

Arceus turned to face one of hir servants, **"Yes, and I want you give Palkia my message, I want him here now."**

The human flinched and turned around as he said, "At once my mistress!" On the back of tuxedo was the symbol of a golden wheel-like cross, hir symbol. And he was surprised, the only when shi speaks with mouth instead of mind is when shi's furious.

As he left the room, Arceus growled, trying to calm hirself down for a moment, before shi stand down and placed hir face in hir hands, hir elbows on hir knees.

[YouTube Theme Music: Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack – Leaving Earth]

Now shi has all the answers shi had wanted about that human shi ate during the night. What shi had learned was so shocking and yet it made perfect sense on why he begged for hir to not eat him.

The human, no, his name was Joseph, and he was from another dimension. And he came here to hir world through a dimensional rift, the same source of power that disturbed hir from hir sleep. Shi had thought hir child Palkia, had fully sealed their world from any dimensional creatures that could come here or to the Reverse World. There were creatures and powerful beings beyond those dimensional walls that could destroy this whole world of theirs, or conquer it, enslave it to their rule.

And what shi had learned is that Joseph was one of those beings that could become this world's Champion or Executioner. He had so much power, so many moves he could've used; skills, combos, moves, weaponry, armor, and all of which was thanks to special notebook he keeps in his backpack, but he also learned moves for himself to use instead of his own imagination with the use of that book.

As well as to use certain items to summon himself a vast army of allies and friends to aid him battle. He was…in a sense, OP like any other powerful dimensional traveler who learned and gained power.

All of which was disabled to him when his body was paralyzed…paralyzed because he was going easy on hir.

He truly didn't want to fight hir, and shi saw it all, his reasons, his morals, his memories. Memories he is so determined to keep alive, memories of his home, his family. His sole goal…was to get home.

He traveled through hundreds, thousands, possibly even through millions of worlds, and he has the memories of his time in those worlds, all the good times, bad times. Times of when he was with new friends, new families, and new life he could've chosen to stay with, but he chose to travel onward.

He fought in battles and wars as well, wars that he has no reason to be part of, wars to protect live from genocidal, Godly, Demonic, and even monsters from the void. He risked his life, his very soul to protect the worlds he had travelled through to repel either the evil of that world or beings from other dimensions and even fellow dimensional travelers.

He was a Paragon, not a Renegade. He was a Protector, not a Monster.

Such determination, such willpower to continue on, keeping both good and bad memories alive, never leaving his path he walks. If he sees someone asking for help, he would learn their backstory before making his decision, not to jump in blindly. He was a thinker, a powerful magic user. A wizard, a sorcerer, a mage, a healer, an alchemist, a swordsman, an archer, a cannoneer, an engineer, a sentinel, a soldier, a scientist, a freelancer, a hunter.

No matter what stands in his way, he WILL go on, he will keep going. He will not slay those that would repel them unless they were willing to kill him. He goes through diplomacy before lifting a weapon to strike, to make peace, and will only join in the war to protect and save lives.

He was a leader, a follower, an advisor, a general, a king, a knight, and so…so…so much more.

When he at one point gained the power of RESET in one dimension, he did not hesitate to destroy that power. His determination was strong, he kept on going, going, going…going…

He was also into vore, that was one upside for hir to smile a little.

But shi knew, shi saw into his memories that his soul holds. Shi saw it in hir mind of how he had managed to eject and destroy the Demons that had cling to his soul and tried to make him into one of their own, a Monster. He even managed to eject a terrible Monster, an Elder God of Chaos from his soul and sealed him away beyond the gates of void, sealed him forever in the abyss.

He was free from those demons, he was free to think clearly and make his choices. Even when he travelled through worlds that felt like repeats, he just kept going on.

With the memories of his family burning alive in his mind, along with memories of beings he made friends with, families he was part of, and love ones he could've settled down with.

He kept on going.

Until he encountered hir, Arceus, the God of the Pokémon World. He didn't want to fight hir, he could've told hir he was from another dimension, but had a feeling shi wouldn't believed him.

 _ **'Sadly he was right on that, I wouldn't have had, I would've thought you were lying,'**_ shi thought to hirself.

He didn't want to fight, and tried to leave but shi was furious for such rejection, disturbing hir from hir sleep as well. Such pride…foolish pride…

He went easy on hir, using spell moves he know himself by heart, that were weaker compared to all the rest. All those moves, all that knowledge, all that power. All of it, was restrained as he didn't want to END hir.

That technique, the Shadow Dragon, would've just contained hir inside him like a storage pocket, contained hir long enough until shi forfeits and allow him to leave.

But he failed, he didn't see it coming, and he paid the price for it.

To be hir meal, and shi felt his internal screams before he finally fainted. He fully believed he was going to die in the end, and he cried…

He failed.

 _ **'And that, is where you're wrong. You're new to my world, you don't know what life of my world is like. You belong to me, and right now,'**_ shi thought to hirself, hir waist making gurgling sounds, shi could feel the ache in hir butt that shi needed to use the toilet. _**'No, you're not coming out of the back, my dear little Joey.'**_

Shi had gotten up from hir chair and walked out of the room, shi walked down the halls of hir vast home. Shi walked by maids and butlers, which were some humans, pokémon, and pokemorphs. Shi turned to one human female maid, who stood five feet tall, wore a black and white maid outfit, and has long blonde hair and blue eyes.

 _ **"Jenna, please take the items on the table beside my chair in the living room and clean them all up,"**_ Arceus thought to hir in a commanding tone.

"Yes, my mistress," maid Jenna replied before turning away from her work to go do so.

 _ **"Oh and Jenna,"**_ Arceus continued, turned to face her, catching her maid's attention. _**"If you try to dispose any of those items or steal any of them, I'll turn you into shit and not allow you respawn back to life."**_

Jenna flinched, frighten and seeing her mistress's serious gaze, and nervously replied, "Uh…yes mistress!" She nodded her head.

Arceus turned away and proceed, walking to hir destination.

As shi entered hir desired room, a clear white room with soft white carpets. There was a large bed in the room, it was hir bedroom. Hir bed was the size of two-King size beds, with large, plush pillows and blankets. A nicely clean room with a white marble desk, a comfy chair, and a pedestal with a realistic planetary globe of hir Pokémon world.

Shi walks over to hir bed, and as hir eyes started to glow golden. In hir mind, shi softly, gently push out the soul, pushing it into the palm of hir hands. As shi looks down at it, seeing the burning white soul.

Joseph wasn't dead, no one truly dies unless they either willingly become part of their devourer as fat and muscles, or fatal blow such as slice through the neck or a stab in the heart. Or what some pokémorph and Pokémon killers would do; chew.

Beings like Yveltal would either drain their life energy and turn their bodies into stone, or end their life in other ways.

His body would've regenerated from the shit shi would've expelled in the toilet and be flushed down into a clean room, his remains would've regenerated and he could clean himself up like any others. Everyone can really do it really, as long as they're swallowed whole and alive that is.

With hir power, shi then pushed out the absorbed nutrients and turned the goopy remains in hir bowels into energy and force it out into the palm of hir hands, forming the energy around the soul. As glowing energy mold over it, shi places it all onto hir bed and continued the process.

Shi smiled as shi decided to make him look a little younger. His true age was boundless, he was ancient, possibly as ancient as hirself, but humans don't age that much. In mere moments his body was regenerated upon the bed, in the form of and at the age of a sixteen-year-old. He still has all of his memories, but as for the level of powers he holds.

 _ **'Sorry young man, but you have so many moves. You'll regain them all after the day you beat me,'**_ shi thought before giving a giggle. _**'When that day comes and you truly lose to me, you are mine forever. For now, I'm giving you a small chance, don't waste it. You'll start off at Level 10, after all, you're not a baby.'**_

Shi gently petted his head and saw the shape of his body. He was nude, laying in hir bed, he has Caucasian-white skin, and he has long, obsidian-black, shoulder-length hair that reached his shoulders. His beard was gone, which from memory of his, he loved that beard in his younger-days, it was his repel to ladies, and it certainly made him look older than he looked at the time.

The good muscles he had were gone, meaning he needs to do a lot of training like any other normal human. He still has his chubby gut though, and his thighs were chubby. Then shi looked back to his face, shi smiled, he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Then shi turned away and walked over to hir globe, and looks at it. Shi thought to hirself, _**"Now then, which family should I give him to so to adopt him as their newest child. Which one should it be? It's a hard choice, depending what family I choose for him will be the ones who be raising him."**_

Shi tilted hir head a bit, _**"I do want him to attend school as well, despite his age he'll learn so quickly. But which place…hm, maybe Pallet City in Kanto, he could tend that Pallet School for Humans, Pokémon, and Pokemorphs. There is oh so much for him to learn. But which family should it be?"**_

"Mistress?" asked the butler who came to hir door.

Shi turned to him, recalling hir reason for him, to call and get Palkia here immediately. Feeling a bit annoyed still, shi spoke to hir servant, _**"Yes dear Jayden, is Palkia here?"**_

He is feeling nervous, but he did have a confused look when he saw a new human laying on hir bed. But ignoring that, he spoke, "No my mistress, shi said shi'll be here in an hour or two, shi claims shi has plans with hir boyfriend."

 _ **"Tell hir to bring hir boyfriend here then, because this is very important."**_

"Yes mistress, but uh…may I ask, who is that…"

 _ **"You may not, now do as you are told,"**_ shi commanded, and hir butler immediately leaves. As he goes, shi turns to face the human laying on hir bed and asked hirself, _**"Could I be the Pama for him…no, he needs an actual family, not one that would remind him every day of a being who he thought nearly killed him."**_ Shi turned away and faced hir globe, viewing one spot, Pallet City. _**"So many choices, which one should it be?"**_

12345-Author Notes-54321

 _Well, here is another go, to try to write myself a fanfiction story now. And so sorry for anyone who has been waiting for me to re-continue any of my old stories, and for long how I am been so quiet. Besides work, and my Arch-Nemeses; Pelspaan!_

 _ **Just so you know, translate Pel Spaan from Thuum to English is 'Writer Shield', there was no translation for Block.**_

 _Anyways, Pelspaan is blocking my way to the stories that I have written, oh he such a dangerous foe, preventing me to do what I desire, to write those stories, but every time I get that spark, he seems to stand beside it and extinguishes. So, here's hoping, hope that I could write this story to completion._

 _This, this is another fantasy story of mine, but this time, even though I done Pokémon a few times, one being completed and yet so many errors! My god, people, I'm shocked that there are some people favor Pokémon God/Trainer, after reading the whole thing. For me, every time I try to reread it all…HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY, so much mess, so much errors…just holy, I shocked, I really am!_

 _And yes, even though some stories are incomplete, I still desire to write them, I just need to remove that cursed Pelspaan! He always respawns to those stories, he's a freaking pest!_

 _So anyways, this is going to be Adult Rated, Rated M. Not only is it going to be a Vore Story, but anything else could happen in it, ANYTHING! If you continue on reading after this chapter, well, you're warned. I am now trying out adult-rated stories._

 _Also using my Actillian character, to live in what could be like a fantasy-life as anything could happen._

 _Anyways, if any of you enjoyed this story, please like and comment. Also please check the description, for there will be a Poll here. Please help Arceus in selecting a family for my main character. There will be several options._

 _Anyways, happy reading and hope you all had a good day/night._

 **Which is the one Family that Joseph will be adopted by?**

 **List of Choices**

Bug: Beedrill Family

Dark: Zoroark Family

Dragon: Goodra Family

Electric: Luxray Family

Fairy: Gardevoir Family

Fighting: Lucario Family

Fire: Charizard Family

Flying: Pidgeot Family

Ghost: Froslass Family

Grass: Serperior Family

Ground: Mudsdale Family

Ice: Alolan Ninetales Family

Normal: Kangaskhan Family

Poison: Arbok Family

Psychic: Alakazam Family

Rock: Tyrantrum Family

Steel: Aggron Family

Water: Milotic Family


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

**Voracious World of Pokémon**

Chapter 1

 **New Life**

 _Written by Josephiroth_

12345-Dreams-54321

[YouTube Theme Music: Dive into the Heart]

 _In pitch black of darkness, a being descended, falling downwards. It was the human, Joseph, his eyes partially opened for a little, seeing the light above, and he was falling away from it. He was falling, and yet he didn't react in shocked surprise._

 _He sighed as he closed his eyes and leans back, accepting the fall, and he muttered, "Guess this is the end of my story…after so long, it has ended…"_

 _The light started to fade as he continued to fall, falling into the darkness below._

 _He recalled what had happened earlier, of what had happened. He foolishly chose to hold himself back against the being who had now ended him. He shouldn't have hold back his full power, he shouldn't have had shown mercy._

 _And because of that…he failed his goal, he failed to get home, and failed to keep hold of several promises…failed to keep the hope alive…he failed himself._

 _"No…" as he muttered, he continued the fall, his hands starting to clench. "I have come too far to let this end now!"_

 _He opened his eyes slowly, gazing up at the fading light that he was falling from. He then started to angle himself so he wouldn't be falling head first, but feet first. And as he gazes up at the fading light, he hears the voices of love ones, friends, and people he came across. Their voices echoing into his ears, but were faceless._

"Okay punk, show me your determination!"

"My people have a saying, 'Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend.'"

"Your courage for my people will be remembered."

"You won't be alone in your fight."

"I'm marching into whatever dark pit you want, but not with a fake smile on my face. Nothing positive about grinning like an idiot."

"Joseph, we Changelings do not wish you harm. You are the ally against the Equestrians."

"Joseph."

"I know not how this would end, but I will not back down, I can't. Face me in single combat Joseph, let me die with honor."

"Commander Josephiroth."

"I beg you…do not do this…please."

"Father!"

"It is so much easier to see both black and white; gray, I don't know what to do with gray."

"I lived a full life, no regrets; I like to make sure the team get the same opportunity."

"It has reminded me of what is truly important, why I swore to lay down my life."

"Joseph."

"Joseph is my Battle-Master, he has no match."

"Good, get it out of the way so we can concentrate on being God-damn heroes."

"Pretty soon, blind hope is all we'll have left… and I hate being blind."

"There is no reason to exist other than hope that the next day will bring change. And if it doesn't, there is always the next."

"You're picking that thing over us?!"

"Joseph."

"One day there will be payback, for all that my people had suffered, one of us will see that day."

"As the fear in the Titans rose, mine was place by hope."

"Joey, excellent timing, good to have you here."

"I understand… Good Luck Joseph, I hope we will see each other again."

"Onward my friend!"

"Joseph, my kind only acted in defense, after the ponies attacked, do we deserve death?"

"You are a great protector, but some things are beyond even you."

"Does this drone have a soul?"

"I just want to know, is the person I follow to Hell and back still in there, somewhere?"

"There seems to be no one to mourn me when I die, you're the only friend I made in two-hundred years."

"I'm still with you Joseph; I make mistakes, like everyone else."

"Farewell Joseph."

"I don't have what you do, that fire that makes someone willing to follow you into Hell itself."

"Joseph-mon."

"Farewell my child, just remember, you always have a family here, looking out for you."

"Heh, thanks buddy."

"Pal, Joey, I got to ask, checking that your LV is a one, it adds in 'That in Dimension Undertale', so why do I broaden it to all and your LV is passed a hundred?"

"NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

"COME HUMAN, LET'S DO SOME PUZZLES!"

"Crystals…"

"I understand buddy, just remember to not lose yourself on your path."

"Joey!"

"Let make some chaos my friend!"

"To the Moon with you!"

"Joseph, concentrate!"

"This must feel like a repeat to you, so why are you not bored?"

"You have fought so many, you saved so many, how is your determination so strong, I wonder."

"Why can I not absorb your magic?!"

"With all that power, why do you take the role of a guide? You could conquer the world!"

"Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, love something and has lost something."

"Care to little, you lose them…care to much, you get hurt…"

"Wake up everyday stronger than yesterday, face your fears and wipe away your tears."

"All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I am weaker than anyone else."

"Forget what hurt you in the past, but never forget what it told you…"

"Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder."

"People cry not because they're to weak. It's because they've been strong for too long."

"It's not goodbyes that hurt, it's the flashbacks that follows."

"The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling."

"Tears are how our heart speaks when your lips don't describe how much we've been hurt…"

"When life changes to be harder, change yourself to be stronger."

"Things end, but memories last forever."

"When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they'll become kinder."

"Give me your roar, Joseph!"

"Despite how you feel Joey, you never gave up your Humanity, you're still you."

"Come my child, show them what you are made of!"

 _And that's all the voices he heard out of thousands more that echoing around, and hearing those that were closer made him smile. He floated there, now giving a determined look, and he spoke out, "I will not quit now, not now, not ever!"_

[YouTube Theme Music: E.S. Posthumus - Ebla]

 _Sounds of an eruption rang all around as a mountain rose before him in the dark abyss, the realm of dark abyss was changing into a scene before, with the fading light at the top of a vast mountain that reached high above the clouds._

"You trespassed Mount Olympus? And I thought I was reckless!"

 _"No Gods will stop me from reaching my goal," Joseph stated after hearing that voice among the many, many others that echoing all around. Then seeing his target in view, he started to run towards him._

 _As he goes he saw dark silhouettes of people, no doubt meant as obstacles. They had the body shape of humans, but there were those that looked like pokémon, and a few were pokémorphs. He ran through them as he rushes up the path, going up the mountain._

"In the darkest hour, there is always way out."

 _Far ahead was what looked like a barricade, and a group of silhouettes stood in front, each one looked like they were charging up with something._

 _"Meta-Spartan-Scout-Armor," Joseph commanded as he ran, and in moments his body started to glow. When the light shattered off of him, he now wore a dark red and dark blue advance battle armor known as MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, the Scout Variant. Its main body color was dark red armored plating with a dark blue eastern dragon pattern painted on; the rest of the body was black, dark as obsidian. The helmet features a cap-like protrusion, along its rim and a beak-like protrusion under the chin. The shoulder pauldrons are straight and angular; the scout shoulders are attached slightly above the elbow instead of on the shoulder. And like the MJOLNIR variants, the chest plate is simply an attachment that is placed onto the already existing Mark VI armor. The chest armor consists of an H-shaped plate over the upper torso, and a pair of articulated plates attached to its bottom._

 _And with it on, and activating the meta-boosts inside it that he had enchanted into the armor, with such enhancements he saw from Red vs Blue. He gave himself a strength and speed boost, boosting the charge._

 _"Covenant, Flood, Forerunners, Humans, A.I.s, they couldn't prevent me from reaching my goal," Joseph stated as he bashes right through the barricade and the silhouettes of people blocking the way, making a large hole and kept on running, following the path._

 _As the path started to get darker, which revealed he was now entering a cave within the mountain. There was no light in sight besides what looked like illuminating torches of more barricades and more silhouette guards._

"An illuminating one, you learn to appreciate the light by living in the dark."

 _With that quote, he saw that the next obstacle on his path, flames hid the light of the exit he seeks. He spoke out as he continued to run like a juggernaut, "Magical Wizard."_

 _Like before, now his armor glowed bright light before shattering into fragments as he was now covered in dark purple and dark green wizard garments with an overly-large wizard-cap with gold bells around the rim and at the end of the tip, and he had summoned a staff into his right black gloved hand, and he ran on black sock-like boots._

 _As he neared the next barricade, he held the staff high, he commanded, "Ignis Finis." And as his staff glowed for a second, the illuminating torches ceased their burning light. The moment the staff stopped glowing, everything was dark._

 _And the light of the exit illuminated the goal, and all Joseph did was muttered 'teleport' and he was standing before the exit's light and ran right through it as he still wore his wizard's garments. And now he stood in the blizzarding snow and it was dark as well. Dark and freezing, but he wasn't bothered as he ran through the freezing cold._

"It only takes one candle to light a fire. And then the darkness is no more."

 _"How about dragon's fire, Dragon-Up," Joseph commanded and in mere moments, but unlike what happened the first two times, his body was burning into flames before he transformed into a different state._

 _First, he grew in size, from six feet four inches to twelve feet and eight inches tall. As the flames die away, he has now gotten dark blue scales that covered most of his body, good muscle body with red underbelly scales. His hair changed into dark blue long spines that angled own as a left side fringe, and along to the back of his head, and down along his spine was dark blue spike-like spines, and along his eight feet long tail. A pair wings were on his back, each being eight feet long wingspan. And lastly, his arms and legs were covered in pink scales with a flame-like pattern around the elbows and knees, and his claw nails and toe nails were golden yellow._

 _With the transformation complete, he took a deep breath while angling his mouth upwards, his cheeks bulging a bit before he spoke out, "Magical Dragon's Roar – Fire Breath!"_

 _And a runic-like symbol appeared before his snout, before his wide-open mouth, a fiery red runic circle with a fiery symbol, before he unleashed a loud roar. As he breathes through that runic circle above his head, a vast torrent of flames burst forth like a cannon, looking like a large blast beam of fiery energy, almost like plasma, but burning bright as flames._

 _Powerful and hot, it surges skyward, when it hit the clouds, it burst, exploding, destroying the clouds while now ending the blizzard. And with that, the dark abyss above was replaced with a full moon and sparkling stars, revealing enough light for him to see ahead._

 _And ahead of him was a vast army of silhouettes, army of human-shape, pokémon-shape, and pokémorph-shape beings._

"We'll never give up. Because we will always be connected to hope."

 _That one quote seems to have meant for the army before him as they were prepared to stop him from reaching the mountain peak, where that fading light was. An armor of what seem about a three-hundred people._

 _"One thing tends to happen with me, I tend to not fight alone. SWAT-Bots and Chibi-Spartans," he said, and the dragon raised his arms and several runic-like symbols appeared around him. He was summoning allies._

 _First, coming out of several runic-like symbols, and there were twelve of them, each one a different color; Red, Brown, Orange, Maroon, Pink, Dark Red, Turquoise, Yellow, Blue, Aqua, Dark Blue, and Purple. They were human-shaped robots, shiny metallic. They each stood roughly six feet tall, and they view the world with a single light-yellow tinted optical visor. Melee spikes protrude from the joints and head, while large "fins" occupy the forearms, and they also possess retractable wrist blasters._

 _Second, coming out of smaller runic-like symbols, this time there were ten, and each one is different color as well; Red, Brown, Orange, Maroon, Pink, Turquoise, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Purple. They each were three feet tall, chibi-versions of his Spartan Armor that he wore earlier, and they each carried assault rifles at the ready._

 _The dragon continued as his body is covered in flames once more, shrinking back down into his human form, "Titan-Wyrms."_

 _This time, above in the air, twelve large runic-like circle symbols, then coming out of them descended twelve-large beings, once they came out they all landed upon the ground behind the human, SWAT-bots and Chibi-Spartans. Each one has different colors as well; Blue with black plating, Dark Red with black plating, White with light blue plating, Purple with dark blue plating, Purple with green plating, Dark Gray with black plating, Maroon with black plating, Black with pink plating, Gold with black plating, Tan with white plating, Lavender with pink plating, and White with rainbow-colored plating. And all twelve of them are thirteen feet tall, each one has a big bipedal and bulky bodies. Their whole body seem to look like a mix of organic scales and yet metallic armor-like steel plates. They each have three metallic fingers and one thumb claws, and also, they each have a seven feet long metallic plating tail._

 _Their body seem dragon-like in appearance, but are robotic mechs, with no wings, bipedal shape with a long tail, and their heads are eastern-dragon-like. Their heads coloration is the same color as their main color. Their snouts are normal length of size, but their noses are the same color as their metallic plating. Their eyes are dragon-like, with black cat-like pupils, but their scleras are goldish orange. They each have big, bushy eyebrows and manes on the center of their heads that go down to the end of their necks, vanishing into their armor, their manes and eyebrows are the same color as their plating. They each have a pair of antler-like horns on the back of their heads, each one colored as their plating as well, along with ears that are same color as their main color. And their mouths are currently closed, but they each do have a big, black bottom lip. And lastly, they each have a Fu Manchu moustache that are eight feet long and they seem to be floating in the air on either side of their heads like they were being blown in the wind, and their moustache are the same color as their plating._

 _As his robotic-like beings stood around the human, they each had their gaze on the silhouette army, each one ready for combat. And Joseph continued, "Level Three, Omega Shredder!"_

 _His body now glowed brightly before he was levitating into the air. Then as he curled himself into a ball, he thrusted his arms and legs outward and in the sudden sound of glass shattering, his body was now covered in a fifteen feet tall, kabuto-samurai-like armor mech. With dark blue and black lining armor plating, shoulder pads, chest-plates, gauntlets, frauds, and legs and feet, underneath the armor was dark red, bulky, mechanical-like veins that combine to form as plating of large arms, waist area, groin area, inside of the thighs and legs, and the hands, which were two-large mechanical fingers and one thumb each. He also now carried three sheathed swords, each one being seven feet long, one sheathed sword on his left side of his waist, and the other were sheathed on his right side of his waist. And lastly, his helmet, the kabuto-head shape with horns protruding upwards like a beetle claw, colored black, and the visor showed a pair of glowing golden eyes, and on the back of the helmet was a long, spikey, poof-out dark red mechanical wires combined together to look like hair._

 _With everything ready, moving his mechanical hands to grip one sheathed sword before drawing out, it revealed its blade to be made of obsidian and burns with hell-fire. He held it before him before yelling out, "CHARGE!"_

 _He charged, followed behind with his twelve Titan-Wyrms, twelve SWAT-bots, and ten Chibi-Spartans. Him and his followers, making a total of thirty-five beings charging towards three-hundred silhouettes of a united force, and they were charging towards them as well, with silhouettes of blades and several pokémon and pokémorphs launching various of attacks._

 _Those attacks hit their armor plating but bounced off while the chibi warriors bounced around like playful children before leaping at the silhouette beings and firing their rifles, taking them down and using their bodies to jump off to proceed to the next ones._

 _The SWAT-bots pummelled many warriors they came across and firing laser-shots from their arms, they ignored the blasts that had hit them, and any signs of blades or oncoming fists from the silhouette beings, they blocked those attacks with their arms and fought back and taking down the enemy._

 _And the Titan-Wyrms were bulldozing through the many, stomping on enemy foes that got in the way, slamming their fists down upon the enemy, and when they opened their mouths they fired large, plasma-like beams and sweeping through the enemy forces._

 _And Joseph, charging forward in his Level Three Mech armored, which is dubbed as the Omega Shredder. He bashes through the enemies, slicing his sword through a few, and then one quick motion did a spin-kick. And as he landed, he grabs and pulls out a second sword, but this time it sparked with electricity, and with both fire sword and electric sword, he slashes, swish, struck down many opposing forces, and in moments he was now charging up the stairs, heading towards to the peak. And he bashes through the enemy forces that try to block his way, pushed them aside with his blades, he was nearing the peak, where the light seems to grow stronger as he neared._

 _Once he reached the peak, he sees himself standing in the familiar area of old temple ruins. The same place where…Arceus had devoured him. Angered as he was reminded of what had happened, the feeling of getting digested before he had finally fainted, and now, his life was falling into the underworld._

"Joseph… in the darkness, fires of hope will set us free."

 _"Like Asura, I will climb out of the abyss and continue my journey, even death will not halt…me?" he yelled out, but had to halt as he started to notice a few things._

 _First off, the light was in the center of the temple area floor, where in the center of that light revealed the familiar form of a dimensional rift, which he only sees before him in dreams. For his dreams will always show him the location of where his dimensional rift will be._

 _And it was in the same area where Arceus had what he had though; shi killed him by devouring him._

 _As he became confused, his Omega Shredder armor started to glow before disintegrated, revealing the six feet and four inches tall human. As he walks towards it, he asked himself, "Am I…not dead?"_

 **"That's what they all say, ha!"**

[YouTube Theme Music: Equestrian Wind Mage - Dethl Holds Counsel]

 _That single voice, the familiar, agonizing, terrible voice from a being that had haunted his mind and soul for hundreds, perhaps thousands of years._

 _And the fading light had cease to exist, like it was crushed by a demonic, razor-sharped, four fingers and one thumb of a right claw hand's grip. It belongs to a being that was slowly illuminating in the darkness. A being that descended from the dark abyss above, revealing his grotesque, monstrous, demonic form._

 _The bulky, muscular form of a dangerous demon he had sealed away long ago. A being who stood twice his height, by being twelve feet and eight inches tall. With the skin of blood red, that looked like pulsing veins and muscles that could ooze with blood, but are in reality just the scales with protruding bulky veins, and the bloody areas that protrudes from his shoulders, elbows and knees were spikes. He has a long six feet tail with a pair of spikes at the end. His arms that looked like they were fused with demonic, black obsidian, spikey gauntlets were just more mere scales. The dark leather-like boots were mere more smooth scales on his spiked three-toed feet. There is nothing on his waist, no groin, no loincloth, nothing but a waistline that connects the torso with the butt and legs, so there was no point to wear a loincloth or a sash. His face was not of a demonic human, but more lizard, dragonic-like, with a spikey protruding chin with dark red thorns. He has curved black horns on either side of his head, like bull-horns, with metallic gold bands wrapped around them. And his eyes were golden yellow, dark, corrupted, gold. His teeth, his grin of fangs was obsidian black._

 _The only part that had any semblance of a human on this monster, was at his abs. His abs were replaced with the face of a human screaming in pain and agony, mouth gawked open for eternity with frighten eyes. But at times it would switch from the face of agony to the face of insanity._

 _"No, you're not real!" Joseph yelled, shocked, frighten, and angered at the same time, he took a step back, his eyes wide as he stared at the monster._

 **"And you're correct on that,"** _it said as he stepped forward with a sinister grin._ **"I am not real, and yet I am. I am your memory, what's left of the most powerful being you have managed to seal away. And I'm so happy you kept a memory of me alive, just like my dear little Joey."**

 _Joseph glared at him, but still very wary of him as well. He spoke out, "Stay where you belong then Carnage! Do not bother me again!"_

 _And the being known as Carnage laughed,_ **"Then stop remembering me. Oh wait, you can't! Every memory you make inside your mind, you can never forget me, how important I was in your life. I, the Elder God of Chaos, have been with you thick and thin, from baby to adulthood, throughout your adventure, throughout the cosmos, throughout the multiverse! And what kind of reward did I get from you? You sealed me away into the depths of the void, to the place where even the Elder Gods, Emperor Leviathans, and even GOD cannot reach me! You done something no being in the history of the multiverse had ever done nor understood! You sealed my body, my soul, my everything inside the abyss of the void! And with that I bid you congratulations, I am the final gift Carnage had for you, a memory, so you will never forget me! As well as to say what is to come in the future for you, what you are destined for."** _And he laughed wickedly, like everything here and now was one big freaking joke._

 _Joseph still gave him a glare, a determined look, he spoke back, "What? Are you hoping that I would be killed again thus so you, a mere memory of him, could be revived again and cause agonizing pain and turmoil throughout the dimensions? To restart your chaos wars once more? Do you have any idea of how many lives your old self had taken?"_

 _Carnage laughed,_ **"So close to infinite, who cares, I…he was the Elder God of Chaos, well half Elder God of Chaos, as I recall, your rival carries the half Elder God of Order inside him. We are an Evil Overlord after all, the being who created evil, chaos, and destruction ever since we were created by GOD. So, infinite is the answer of how many, why should we start to care, Gods don't care for mortal lives after all."** _He chuckled, smirking down at the human who stood with him in the darkness,_ **"And no, I'm merely a memory, I cannot be revived by your death. Hell, you even took a step further and got yourself immortal, only just to make sure we never come back. And yet, here you are, getting digested by a God, thinking your story ends. And yet, your still here, either that immortality is kicking in now, or this world you now reside in works differently compared to all the rest. Or maybe you're just absorbed into another God, if so, sucks to be that God, they're stuck with you."**

 _Wanting Carnage out of his mind, to be gone from his thoughts, Joseph replied, "Enough, just give me this message of yours and leave me alone."_

 _The memory of Carnage chuckled_ _ **,**_ **"Oh, have I touched a nerve? Heh, no matter. My message is quite clear to understand. All you did was cause more chaos in the multiverse. You sealed the Great Me into the void, so deep even the most powerful beings in the multiverse couldn't reach me. Thus, a new Elder God of Chaos is needed to take place among the Pantheon of Elder Gods. And because of this, so many Lesser Gods and Goddesses and Immortals, Titans, and even Spirits who follow the ways of Chaos, are now fighting to covet it, to become what I was! The winner would become the new and true, ELDER GOD OF CHAOS!"** _And Carnage gave a big, deep, laugh, and he smirked, grinning down at Joseph,_ **"And because of this, GOD will do what could be considered as a payback for what you had managed to do. When GOD gets their grip on you, well, you'll be taking my place."** _He raised his arms upwards,_ **"By you becoming ME! That is your destiny now, soon GOD or the Elder Gods will come down upon you, and force you into such a role! If the Emperor Leviathans learned of this, they would capture and make you into a puppet and be used for their own gain among the Elder Gods! You cannot escape! You belong to me, and them, and GOD. Your fate is ours to decide!"**

 _Joseph's eyes widen in shock and fear, because one thing he had learned about Carnage is that he wasn't a liar, who would state the truth and then used it to control and corrupt everything he touches. "Enough, just leave me alone already!"_

 **"Alright crybaby, I'll give you some alone time. Just know, once you leave this world, there is no where you could escape,"** _the memory of Carnage smirked._ **"Hm, how about Actillias, that's a perfect name for Actillian like you, a perfect name that Malefic would've become if you hadn't destroyed. Well, you'll soon take up that mantle."**

 _And then his body started to change, shrinking down from his immense height, and changing shape. His tail shrank away before his form turned into that of six feet and four inches tall human. His body started to be consumed with dark red tentacles that went pale-white, transforming the layer around his human form into a type of armor. He was now dressed in the armor that once belonged to the Fourth Overlord, the Demon Lord of Nordberg. But there was no helmet, just the face that reflect his own, but with pale-bone white skin, and the shoulder-length obsidian black hair turned into pale blonde long hair that have fringe on either side of his head. He now bears Joseph's face, but is clean-shaven, and no eyeglasses. His eyes were the same color as his own._

 **"Actillias, the new Elder God of Chaos, the Bringer of Death and Destruction in the multiverse, ooh I get shivers of excitement!"** _Carnage chuckled, well, with his new form, it is best he is now dubbed by his new name; Actillias._

 _"Enough," Joseph spoke as he then concentrated his energy, while then summoning armor on himself. The armor that he had gained from one dimension, his own version of the Shredder Armor from the dimension Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-version), just without the spikes on shoulder-pads and gauntlets and leg-guards, and his armor was dark blue in color with dark red lining. He had a sheathed sword on his right side, black obsidian chainmail underneath, and his eyes remain normal, brown, he still wore his eyeglasses, and there was a long, midnight blue scarf with a white crescent moon and golden yellow star patterns._

 _He reaches for his sword and drawn it out of its sheathe, and the blade had changed size when coming out. It looked like a dragonic broadsword with the use of a fang from a dragon used as its blade. He held it in his left hand, while he snapped his right-hand fingers._

 _And five, large, dragon-like skulls appeared around him, each one facing Actillias and were now charging up with energy. Then Joseph's right hand started to glow with a charge up energy and he then pushes it into his sword and his sword started to glow, he then held it over his shoulder like he was going to swing it downwards._

 _"Stay where you belong, in my memories," Joseph said, quoting the quote of one friend he heard from long ago, and by the looks of it. Like him, Carnage/Actillias was now Joseph's problem._

 **"I will,"** _Actillias smirked at Joseph,_ **"never be a memory."**

 _"Then begone, for I will never become you!" Joseph yelled as he slammed his glowing sword forward and a vast wave of blade-like energy surges towards Carnage/Actillias while the five-floating dragon skull-like cannons fired intense beams of energy towards the enemy._

 _Carnage/Actillias laughed as his body gets consumed by their combine attack, he smiled as he said_ _ **,**_ **"Like I said before, that's what they all say, ha!"**

 _And then everything went white._

12345-Arceus's Home-54321

[YouTube Theme Music: Hylian ensemble - Prelude of light]

Arceus, still in hir pokémorph state, walked down hir hall, passing by a few of hir maids, butlers and other servants. The ten feet and seven inches tall Alpha Pokémon, the Goddess of this world, had many thoughts on hir mind.

 _ **'Which to choose, there are so many good families in Pallet City,'**_ shi thought to hirself. _**'By your new current age, you won't be adopted by any human families, sad really. But any pokémon and pokémorphs are willing to adopt a human into their family.'**_

Arceus had saw hir made, Jenna, pushing a trolley cart ahead of hir, which carried all of Joseph's things. A quick check into Jenna's open mind told hir that shi washed, rinsed and cleaned every single one of his items and were taking them to Arceus's room.

 _ **'Good girl,'**_ Arceus thought to hirself as shi walked along. Joseph would be happy to find his things when he wakes up.

Once shi exited the hall, coming into a vast room with a stairway leading down to the first floor. This was the hall room, where the front doors of her home are situated. After all, this is hir home, a large, heavenly, mansion-like castle home.

And shi saw hir butler, Jayden, checking the peephole in the doors. He was waiting for the arrival of the one Arceus was upset with, and he hoped Palkia would get here soon just so his mistress would calm down.

 _ **"Has my child arrived?"**_ shi asked, surprising Jayden who immediately stood straight and turned around to face hir, seeing hir on top of the stairs.

"No mistress," he replied, "Lady Palkia hasn't arrived yet.

Arceus growled, feeling annoyed and was about to say something until there was a sound of surprise yell far behind, it had sounded like it came from hir bedroom. Shi sighed, _**'What did you do this time, Jenna?'**_ Then shi spoke to hir butler, _**"When my child arrives, come get me at once."**_

"As you wish, mistress," Jayden replied and gave a bow.

And Arceus immediately used hir power and teleported hirself straight to hir bedroom door. Finding it wide open, shi looks in, and saw that hir maid was on the floor with a noticeable bruise on her cheek. And the sight of Joseph getting out of hir bed, looking pissed off.

Just as it looked like Jenna was getting up and would either step away or fight back, Arceus spoke in a deep, annoyed tone into their thoughts, _**"What is going on here?"**_

Arceus had saw Jenna turned to hir mistress in surprise, while Joseph looked around. That's right, he wasn't wearing his eyeglasses, and being de-aged to sixteen-year old, and had lost basically all of his abilities and magical spells. Heck, he was muttering words to summon his favorite eyeglasses to him while simultaneously trying to shield his mind, which he was actually failing.

"Mistress, this uncouth ruffian had punched me!" Jenna defended herself as shi looked up to Arceus.

Joseph turned to face where Jenna was, but his vision was blurry as he couldn't summon nor find his eyeglasses. But he did stand up and off the bed, standing tall, and glaring to where he heard her voice, and saw the blurry form of a human, he yelled, "Well sorry, but you're the bitch you grabbed dick and balls and tried to rip them off!"

Knowing what that kind of pain feels like, shi was relieved that shi could easily sheathed hir cock and ballsack at will. But turning hir gaze down at Jenna, and thought to hir and his mind, _**"Is that true?"**_

Considering hir mistress could easily read her mind, she told the truth, "I did grab his groin, I had wanted to know why you willingly put him onto your bed. I wanted to know why he's special to you, and well, I only gave a gentle squeeze."

"Gentle squeeze?! It felt like a freaking vice-grip!" he yelled, still ticked off annoyed. He tried to look for his eyeglasses, thinking they be nearby, till he eventually found the trolley.

"Oh, don't be a big baby, I was being gentle with you, and you punch me like a thug would harm a pretty lady!" she yelled back while feeling her sore cheek. "Still, you surprised me with that punch, but barely a bruise."

 _'Once I see you I'm going to teleport you straight to the clouds,"_ he thought to himself while searching, he was annoyed and is wanting to see.

And Arceus checked the scenes in their recent memories, seeing in Jenna's mind that she was suspicious as well as jealous of Joseph for laying in hir bed, and merely feel his body, thinking how pathetic he looked with the flabby skin, chubby belly, and then feel his groin.

And when checking Joseph's mind, he had his recent dream of battling a hoard of beings that prevented him from getting out of Naraka or the Underworld, but realized he was dreaming and learned that his exit from hir world is the dimensional rift that would appear on Mount Coronet in some amount of time. Shi had saw that he did a transformation and summon different clothes and variants of armor, and even summoned robots to assist him. When he realized it was a dream, he encountered a monstrous demon that tells him that if he leaves this world, he'll be hunted down and be turned into some kind of half Elder-God of Chaos. If that is true, then by safe bet for him, he should stay in hir world.

But considering his level of determination, he wouldn't give up. Maybe he would for this world?

Still, that dream ended when he felt a sudden surge of pain in his groin area, immediately awoke and yelled out 'SERIOUS PUNCH' and punched Jenna on the check. By the looks of it, it was a good thing that Arceus sealed his powers and abilities away for the time being, that was his magical-version of Saitama from One-Punch Man's dimension's punch, Jenna would've been killed by such attack, after all, Jenna is mortal. But Arceus did felt that pain in his memory, that felt like Jenna was about to tear them off, she wasn't being gentle. And right now, he's acting on adrenaline, that pain is still there. No doubt once he relaxes, is when he's clutching his groin.

And right now, he was pissed by Jenna mocking him for the 'weak-punch'. Arceus merely chuckled, causing hir maid to look at hir in confusion, so, Arceus spoke into hir mind, _**"Please remind me Jenna, what is your Level?"**_

She blinked, looking confused but she replied, "I'm Level 78, mistress, why?"

Arceus chuckled, _**"You were punched down by a Level 10 Human, and calling him a ruffian for defending himself."**_

"Wait, what?!" Jenna turned and looked at Joseph in shock surprised. "He's that weak?!"

"Keep insulting me," he muttered darkly, thinking she has no idea what he's capable of.

 _ **"Not quite,"**_ Arceus thought to them. _**"Joseph is a special-type of human, which I had to de-level him for the time being, right after I had eaten him that is."**_

 _'So… it's true, I was eaten and digested,'_ he thought, groaning a bit. He thought that was a nightmare and Arceus had docked him out. He also sighed, sadden, having lost his eyeglasses, thinking it was digested along with all of his things. _'And shi being a goddess, shi has the power to revive me from the underworld.'_

"So…he belongs to you mistress? He's a new butler to be?" hir maid asked hir.

 _ **"Not quite Jenna, he's new to the way of life in this world of ours, and Joseph, your things are on the trolley cart, your eyeglasses should be on top of your folded jacket,"**_ Arceus stated into their thoughts, he gave a mental 'thank you' and searched where shi said it would be. _**"But still Jenna, you hurt him without realizing, you should've been apologizing when you learned about his level, but instead you mocked him, insulting him."**_

"Why should I? He's incredibly weak-level, I'm now wondering why he's here, in a place full of Level 75s and above?" Jenna asked, not realizing she was being rude to her mistress.

 _ **"Maybe I should de-level you as well, I did state that I did that to Joseph here,"**_ Arceus thought to hir, surprising Jenna a bit, shocked by what Arceus had suggest. And hir eyes widen as shi saw Arceus held up hir right hand, palm up, and in moment something appeared. _**"You been misbehaving, I think I should put you into time out."**_

And Joseph had finally found his eyeglasses and put them on. And as his vision cleared, he turned to face them. He immediately saw the pokémorph goddess, Arceus, looking down at the one who harmed him, a five feet tall Caucasian-white skin human female with blonde hair, dressed in a maid uniform, and seem to take a step away from Arceus.

And he saw it, in Arceus's right hand was the thing he recognized from the anime show. The familiar sight of a red and light-gray ball with a black line in the center and a silvery-white button. It was a Pokéball!

 _ **"Return, Jenna,"**_ shi stated, pointing the pokéball with its button towards the human. Then a beam of red-light energy shoots out, it hit Jenna, and in moments her body glowed in red energy before fading, and was zapped into the pokéball.

 _'Oh shit…pokémon and pokemorphs could capture humans,'_ Joseph thought to himself as his eyes were wide and he took a step away from hir.

As the pokéball floated in the palm of hir hand, shi then made it vanish, having it teleported to somewhere else. Shi then turned hir gaze towards Joseph, and stated into his mind, _**"Correction; a Human, Pokémon, and Pokémorph can become trainers and capture their fellows into pokéballs. In my world, anyone can become trainers, as long as they follow the rules and achieve the role as trainer at a certain age, not at certain level."**_ And shi gave a small chuckle, _**"And no, I'm not going to capture you Joseph, you can sit down and relax. Also, nice groin,"**_ shi gave a small tease.

The human still gave her a nervous look, but seem to not care about the fact he's nude, no doubt has experienced a few times and is used to being nude at times. But eventually he did sit down, still keeping his sight on hir.

Shi chuckled, smiled, but seeing his wary expression, shi sighed and thought to himself, _**"Look, I'm sure you got some questions, confused, and your adrenaline about to end soon, you're going to need to sit and relax for a time. If you got any questions, just-"**_

"Mistress!" called hir butler who had come to the open doorway. "Lady Palkia and hir boyfriend has arrived and waiting in the main hall."

 _ **"Oh good,"**_ Arceus thought to them.

Then as Joseph felt relax, he then felt the pain in his groin, it was lesser than before, but he groaned and clutched his groin a bit, feeling the pain. He held his aching cock and balls and laid on his left side, and muttering some healing spells, but also getting confused on why his spells aren't working.

Didn't want him to be alone again, just in case if someone come in and bother him like what Jenna did. But wanting someone to keep him company and asking any questions he might need. Shi could have Jayden do it, but Jayden had walked away from shi could command him.

 _ **'He's still a new butler, he likely think's I'm walking right behind him to go see my child,'**_ shi thought to hirself. Then shi looks out of the room and into the hallway. After a moment, of seeing one maid, shi called for hir mentally, _**"Come here, Eliza."**_

"Yes mistress," replied the female who came towards her.

As for Joseph, he still laying his side, feeling the pain slowly go away, but he kept his sight on Arceus, being wary of hir. Then he saw who Eliza was, and immediately had a confused look, he had thought to himself, _'who is that pokémon, or pokémorph?'_

Eliza was bipedal, white body anthro salamander. She stood six feet and eleven inches tall, and she has a thin snow-white body with bright purple undersides. Her head is snow-white with purple eyes and slit pupils. There are several tooth-like protrusions on the lower jaw. Her body has three pink markings, one on her chest and her F-cup breasts, which splits to form a 'U' shaped design, and the other two on the abdomen, forming two 'f'-shaped patterns. She has four feet long, snow-white tail with a pink underside and two protrusions come out from the tail's base. She has hands and feet with five digits each. These digits are long and thin. And she wore a white and black maid outfit that seems a bit tight around her F-cup breasts and thick thighs. In a way, her form may look thin, but she has an hourglass-shape body.

 _ **'Oh right, from his memories, he never saw the pokémon that reside in Unova, Kalos, and Alola,'**_ Arceus thought to hirself as shi looked at Joseph for a moment. _**'He has no idea that shi's a Salazzle, a Shiny Pokémorph to be exact too.'**_

"What do you need of me, my mistress," Eliza spoke with a sweet, kind, loving tone as she looked up to Arceus.

 _ **"I want you to look after Joseph, and to answer any questions he may have. He is very new,"**_ Arceus thought to her.

"As you wish my mistress, I'll take good care of him," Eliza replied before entering the room fully. She smiled kindly, looking towards the human laying on Arceus's bed.

 _ **"Good,"**_ Arceus thought to her, then shi looks to Joseph. _**"I'll be right back Joseph, just relax and let Eliza help you with anything you may need."**_ And with that, she walks out of the room.

Joseph groaned, feeling the pain slowly go away, he manages to sit up, and started to get up. He looked to what would be a new pokémon to him, well pokémorph. He spoke as he looked to her, "Well…uh…hello, look, I don't really need anything but to get my clothes on and to…" And he noticed something…

There was an odd scent in the air, a new scent that smell…like pheromones of some kind. Immediately recognizing what kind of scent that was, he spoke, "Level One!" He wanting to summon his most simple armor that would block out the smell.

Nothing happened.

 _'Again, why aren't my spells working?!'_ he thought to himself.

"Shh," Eliza spoke softly as she moved close to him. She was taller than him by seven inches, and she was slowly removing the top part of her maid outfit. "Please, allow me to help you, my dear." She smiled sweetly and so seductively.

The moment she took off them and exposed her large breasts, and her dark pink nipples, she also expelled a large plume of purple-like gas, a deep, concentrated amount of pheromones while she is performing two moves at the same time; Captivate and Sweet Scent

He gasped in shock and immediately covered his mouth and nose with his hands. He had already breathed in a small amount, and he had felt his cock hardening and lengthening out to six inches in length.

And she had taken off her maid outfit and lean so close, now being nude as he, she gently placed her claw-like hands onto his sides, rubbing them gently and she spoke softly, "Hon, relax, I'm here to help you." And she gently pushed him till he sat on his butt.

"Hey, stop it!" he said loudly, but kept his hands on his mouth and nose, making it slightly muffled. She could hear him, but didn't stop as the room fills with her pheromones.

"Sweetie, just relax, I'm here to help you," she spoke seductively while getting down onto her knees. She slowly rubbed his sides down until her claw-like hands gripped his thighs, her big breasts pressed against his knees as she now got a close look of his groin. He hands tried to push her away with his legs, but couldn't as she held a firm grip on him, revealing she was stronger then he was. And she leans close, sticking out her long, pink tongue, licking from the base of it and brought it up to the tip.

He gave a muffled gasp and moan by the feeling, but still tried to push her off, but couldn't budge her with his legs. So, keeping his left hand on his mouth and pinching his nose, he tried to grab her snout with his right hand push her off. He growled, his voice still muffled by his hand, "Stop and let me go!"

He felt her grab his hand with her left claw-like hand and held it away while giving his cock a nice, slowly, gentle, loving licks with her long, wet, tongue. As she does, she moans softly, tasting and smelling his musky scent, she spoke softly, "I can't hear you sweetie, please speak up so I can hear you clearly. Just remember to relax hon." And she gave another lick, while looking up at him with a seductive look in her eyes. She thought to herself, _'Oh sweet, you look and taste so scrumptious, you make a perfect snack. But you would also look so cute as a Salandit. Please sweetie, open that mouth, breathe in my pheromones, accept it.'_

He grunted, groaning as he struggled, trying to push her off of him. But he also moaned, that feeling she gave him, licking his sore cock with her tongue, and for the moment, even felt her tongue licked against his balls as well. The pain that was in there was slowly fading away, replace with the feeling of arousal.

 _'No!'_ he thought to himself, it felt so good, but she was basically giving him a blowjob, and he didn't want it. She was distracting him, keeping him pinned her when he has a good opportunity to grab his things and try to escape.

But as she continued to lick him, he then thought that she couldn't hear him because his voice was muffled by his hand. Maybe she couldn't hear him, maybe she'll stop if he says no, so, he took the risk, he uncovered his mouth and nose and yelled, "STOP" and he let out a gasp of intense pleasure as she engulfed his cock with her mouth.

He gasped and breathed in those pheromones while she engulfed his mouth, and gently suckle around his cock. Licking it softly while his mind now gets clouded by the pheromones he breathes in.

 _'Yes! That's it sweetie. Breathe it in, be mine,'_ Eliza thought to herself as she looks up to him with a sexy gaze while sucking on his cock and bobbing her head softly. And using her right claw-like hand, she started to rub her vagina, fingering herself with her index and middle digit, feeling herself be aroused by this.

He was now having a mental struggle, of his sane-self struggling against another that lusts for her affection. He struggled mentally, trying to regain his senses. But it was lessening!

The feeling she gave him was so good, so pleasuring, why should he let her stop? No, that's the pheromones, it's not allowing him to think straight. He could barely even think at all, just feeling that lustful desire that was winning, it was taking over.

He gave one last struggle, placing both hands on her shoulders and tried to push, but in that moment, he also noticed his arms, and he asked out loud, "What…what happened…to…?" He was asking about his body, what happened to his muscles, his scars and old wounds he had gained long ago.

But now, his mind was fully clouded by her pheromones. He gasped by her suckle, and felt her bob her head on his cock.

 _'That's it dear, you're mine now,'_ she thought to herself, she gave a muffled giggle while sucking on his cock, moistening it. And now, just need him to get low on energy just to relax, she bobbed her head on his cock, sucking it between her scaly lips, pleasuring it. She thought to herself, _'One, good, lustful, orgasmic release will do it. Give it to me, accept it!'_

He couldn't think, he was lost to it, the pheromones had consumed his mind. He gasped and moaned, lowering his guard, he relaxes, and he looked down to her with a smile, now accepting it. Then he continued to grunt and groaned, he felt himself getting so much closer, releasing a bit of precum.

 _'You made the right decision,'_ Eliza thought to herself, and moan softly, tasting his sweet, succulent precum. She kept her mouth closed around his cock, she continued to suck on it, bobbing her head. She gave a gentle swallow, gulping down that sweet load. She could feel his cock throbbing, he was getting so close. _'Release whenever you're ready my pet.'_

He kept on groaning and moaning, before he gave one, last, deep groan while now releasing his load into her mouth. She felt it pumping out of his cock, his delicious, warm load of cum, she tasted it and moaned softly. She swishes and swashes it around in her mouth, his load was a bit big, meaning he hadn't had a good blowjob for a long time.

And she gave one, big, deep swallow, gulping it down, and licked his cock, sucking on it softly before letting out of her mouth, having cleaned it with her tongue. And when she did, she saw him collapse onto his back upon the bed.

"Oh, you really needed that, didn't you my pet?" she spoke softly, her own groin area, her vagina, feeling a little wet down there, she leaked a bit of her own juices while lifting her right hand, seeing some of her juices on it. She giggled and licked it softly before climbing onto the bed, getting on top of him, and seeing his cock being limp.

He barely groaned, wasn't thinking straight, his lustful mind was in control. He smiled, looking up to her, his eyes showing both lust and adoration.

She climbs over him, leans close and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, pressing her big breasts against his chest for a moment. When she pulled back, she spoke softly, "Feeling tired my pet?" And he gave a nod, she smiled sweetly, "Good, I got a perfect bed for you."

And she rolls off of him, moving her tail out behind her, and sat down. He sat up, looked to her, while she sat on her butt, spread her legs apart to expose her wet vagina to him.

"Please my pet, come to bed, push your feet in first, I want you to see yourself sinking in," she spoke in a seductive tone again.

Following his mistress's desires, Joseph moved himself, bringing his legs onto the bed. He smiled to her, positioned his feet closely together and between her legs. She smiled, she reached and grabbed hold of his ankles with her claw-like hands.

"That's it my pet, relax, allow me to put you into bed," Eliza spoke softly, and she moans she pushes his toes in first.

It felt so wet and yet so warm, Joseph smiled and relaxed on the bed, watching his mistress's push his feet into her vagina. As he hears her moan, seeing her pleased smile, he was thrilled, she was happy.

She pushes his feet in until he was ankle deep, she moans, enjoying the blissful feeling. She takes hold of his legs and pull them in, while so, she spoke sweetly, "Help me my pet, push yourself into me, come into your bed."

Joseph moans softly, enjoying the warm feeling in his feet, that warm, wet feeling, and hear requesting him. He couldn't say no, so he slowly pushed his legs in. His hands gripped the bed, and pushed himself in gently, and he heard him moan deeply.

"That's it my pet, come to your new home," Eliza moans deeply, feeling her belly bulging as his knees sink in. Her wet, vaginal folds opening wider as she takes in his thighs.

She moans deeply, smiling, humming softly. Then as she groaned, leaking a bit more juices, soaking around his thighs. Then she reached out and gripped his waist with her claw-like hands and held him push more of himself inside of her.

As he groans a feeling, his groin and butt sinking in, saw her gorgeous belly bulging out softly and get a bit round, he was soon, waist deep. His legs were inside of her now, and he softly pushed in further, hearing her moan out softly, seeing her sticking her tongue out a little as she enjoys it.

"Please my pet," she spoke softly, panting as she looks to him. "Push your hands in, push them in until your arms are straight."

And she smiled widely as he gave nod, he put his hands against his sides, against her vagina folds, and gently, softly as he could, he pushes them fingers first. She groans, moaning as her vagina folds opened wider, she leaked a bit more juices as he pushes them. She moans, nodding her head, enjoying the feeling.

As he does, she placed her claw-like hands upon her big breasts, and rubbed, fondle her nipples, feeling more aroused as he willingly pushes himself inside of her. Soon, as his arms were in place, she grins, and clenching her internal muscles, using her own to pull in in.

Surprising him a bit as he slowly sank in until he was chest and biceps deep, her belly was bulging nice and round as he slowly sank. All he did was smiled and watched her, he barely could see her claw-like hands fondling her breasts nipples.

She moans softly, smiling in bliss. "Know this my sweet pet, later on, you'll get a delicious fill after your nap," she spoke softly, thinking of a mental image of a baby Salandit in her arms, sucking on her breasts.

He smiled and relaxes, and as she groans, and he feels her moist vagina, while he could feel his lower waist curling up inside her womb, he could flex his hands. As he felt her internal muscles, so moist, so soft and yet so strong, it was like he was being pulled into a mixture of a sleeping bag, and a water-slide, it felt so good, so relaxing.

Soon his shoulders sank, and he felt the vagina folds against his neck, so much juices leak around him. While now he cannot see his mistress's face, cannot see her big breasts, all he can see was her belly bulging nice and round, all thanks to him, and hearing his mistress moaning in bliss. He was relaxed, he was happy.

"Ooh yeah," Eliza groans, feeling him there, feeling him curled up inside her womb, all that's left was his head sticking out between her vaginal folds. She reaches over with her left claw-like hand while her right continued to fondle her right breast nipple. She felt his head, rubbing his hair softly, then gently plucked the eyeglasses off of his face and set them aside. Then she spoke softly,* "Welcome home baby."

And with that, she groans, pushing his head inside. She gasps out as she released herself a deep orgasmic release of her juices, soaking his softly while pushing him deep inside. As her vaginal folds closes around her claw-like fingers and bits of his long hair. She moans as she clenches, pulling him in while leaking out juices.

He closed his eyes, he relaxes as he feels himself sink in, feeling her juices soaking his head and his hair. He sank in, feeling those relaxing, massaging, internal muscles of her vagina, until she finally sank into her womb. Once he was fully in, he curls around inside. The womb walls pressed around him, massaging his body softly and so gentle. It was so comfortable, it felt so safe.

He didn't notice that the entrance and exit of the womb closes up tightly, keeping inside. Hearing her gentle, rhythmic heart-beat, he relaxes against his head against the soft, pillow-like, walls of her womb, and with his eyes closed, he slowly went to sleep.

The shiny salazzle moans softly, sitting up a little, she looked down and saw the sight of her belly bulging nice and round, with six feet and four inches tall human curled inside. She panted, enjoying the afterglow, feeling her belly with her claw-like hands. It was so nicely round, no bumps, firmly round like a beach ball.

"Ooh, it been so-o-o-o-o long since I unbirthed another," she moans, enjoying the feeling, rubbing her belly. "Soon, my child, in a few hours you'll turn into my egg, and then hatch into a beautiful Salandit."

She then leans close and gave her bulging belly a gentle, loving kiss. She will soon have herself a new child.

Until she heard Arceus spoke in thoughts, _**"You better Palkia, keeping those dimensional walls unsealed will cause us loads of problems in the future…"**_ And with that, the sounds of the door opening.

And Arceus saw a thick cloud of pheromones nearly covering most of her room, and Eliza could literally see hir eyes glowing bright through the mist, looking right at her. Then with a wave of psychic-like energy, sounds of the window opening wide before a strong gust of wind, pushing out that pheromone cloud out of her room.

And when the room cleared, Eliza giggled a little, smiled sheepishly while she saw the sight of her mistress heavily aroused, no doubt having a breathe moment of smelling that pheromone.

Arceus's breasts had ballooned out of hir chest, being large, about H-cup. And the sight of hir basketball-size ballsack and hir unsheathed, limp, dark pink forty-two inches long and twelve inches thick cock.

"Hello mistress, may I help you with that?" Eliza asked softly, looking to her mistress.

Unlike the human, no amount of pheromones could change hir mind into a lustful craving state. Shi gave hir maid an annoyed stare, _**"What did I say earlier?"**_

"You told him to relax and let me help him with anything he needed," she smiled sweetly. "And he needed to relax, so I helped him. He's now so relax and safe inside me." She smiled down at her bulging belly and rubbed it softly.

 _ **"I told you to help him, not unbirth him!"**_ Arceus yelled loudly to hir mentally. _**"I thought you have stopped doing that!"**_

Eliza giggled softly, "I did help him, he is now so relaxed, and soon he'll be my newest child. But also, you told me to not unbirth any other servants, this human wasn't a servant."

Arceus grunted in annoyance, then spoke out instead of mind, **"Did he willingly chose to do this without your pheromones?"**

"Oh, he would've any-"

 **"Yes or No."**

Now realizing that her mistress was pissed, as well as horny because shi hasn't sheathed hir cock, balls and breasts. So, trying to evade the question was a very bad idea. So, she smiled sheepishly, "No, he didn't, but I know he would love to be a Salandit."

 **"That is not for you to decide,"** Arceus growled. Shi had face-palmed with hir right hand, groaning, **"I had planned to return his transformation ability when he willingly gets unbirthed by another. He was unbirthed willingly because of your pheromones, not by clear thoughts."**

"Wait what? He could transform like the Mews and Dittos?" Eliza asked in surprise, she looked down at her belly, then smiled lovingly.

 **"Not yet because his ability is disabled, as he has experienced being unbirthed before, hence how he got his transformations. He'll get his ability, once he's unbirthed by someone he accepted,"** Arceus spoke in a deep growl, holding hir arms out, shi focus with hir power.

And Eliza's belly instantly flattens down, she patted her gut in shock as she yelled, "What, NO?!" She then turned and saw the human lying in Arceus's arms, she begged, crying out, "Please give me back my child!"

And Arceus summoned another pokéball, levitating it with psychic power, and spoke in a commanding tone, **"You're going into time out Eliza, return!"** And with that, a red-light energy shoots out and hits Eliza. And in moments her body glowed in red energy before fading, and then being zapped back into the pokéball.

And with that, shi teleported the ball off to where Jenna was. And with that done, shi looked down at the human in hir arms, and spoke mentally, _**"That's it, I'm going to bathe you and then take you to Pallet City immediately, you are not safe here."**_

As shi carries him out of the room, shi called, _**"Jayden!"**_ Once he arrived, looking worried, by the sounds of it, shi was angry again. _**"Take the items on the trolley and the eyeglasses on the bed and clean them, and bring them directly to me when you're done."**_

"Yes, my mistress!" he spoke quickly before rushing into hir room.

Arceus then carried the wet human in hir arms, going to the nearest bathroom to clean him up in the tub, while also take a quick leak so to get the thoughts of masturbation out of hir mind.

12345-Author's Notes-54321

 _Heh, well that was certainly fun to write, and man, hope you all had enjoyed this chapter. And now you know why it is a bad idea for Arceus to adopt the dimensional traveller. Because sometimes hir maids and butlers, hir servants would play with him against his will, as he is a Level 10 in a place full of beings who're over Level 75._

 _Also, revealed the fact of pokéball, I bet you all are wondering why they're around. Well, just wait for future chapters. Also, the Poll is still going, but know this, the highest vote will be the Family he gets._

 _To check out the poll, well, either check the Prologue of this story on Fanfiction, or check the link in the Description boxes of this story on Eka Portal and Fur Affinity._

 _That's right people, and also, I should've linked them first, and they will be listed here, this story can be found:_

 _Fur Affinity, Author (Being me) named Josephiroth._

 _Eka Portal, Author (Being me) named Josephiroth._

 _Fanfiction, Author (Being me) named Josephiroth._

… _that is very simple, I'm Josephiroth on all three of these sites, where this story can be found. For the people who desire to read this story without the need to download it on Fur Affinity, then please check Fanfiction or Eka Portal._

 _Also, thank you everyone who has favorited my story, and so many follows as well, I hope you all like my story. And please leave a comment, please tell me of what you think of my story._

 _Also, as a little side-note, I am planning to make a Map of Pallet City, to show what it be like. It might be done before or after the next chapter, don't know._

 _Until then, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night._


End file.
